


Mal Entendido

by dhenyfer19



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gravidez masculina, Jared confuso, Jensen triste, Mal entendido, Misha é incrível., Nascimento gráfico, Tentativa de Estupro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhenyfer19/pseuds/dhenyfer19
Summary: Jensen é um ômega que não pode engravidar. Jared é um alfa que ama seu ômega de corpo e alma. Tudo isso muda quando um milagre acontece e Jensen finalmente consegue engravidar de um bebê de Jared.O que deveria ser a notícia mais incrível de suas vidas se torna em algo que pode destruir seu casamento. Tudo por causa de um horrível mal entendido.





	Mal Entendido

Jensen aperta suas duas mãos na parte de trás da camisa azul escuro de Jared. Jensen sempre amou ver seu alfa usando essa peça de roupa. Ela se agarra em sua cintura, e mostra nitidamente os músculos definidos e grossos dos braços do homem mais alto. Músculos aos quais Jensen ama tocar. Na verdade Jensen ama tocar em todo Jared. Cada parte de seu corpo forte e ao mesmo tempo suave e convidativo. Jensen ama simplesmente se deixar cair em seus braços, sentindo o conforto do homem que ama lhe passando carinho.  
É exatamente o que está acontecendo agora. Jared está fazendo a única coisa que pode no momento. Ele está passando um carinho muito necessário ao seu ômega. Um ritual que pegaram todos os dias depois de receberem as horríveis notícias de que Jensen não poderia engravidar graças a uma infância induzida por supressores de calor.  
Seu pai o obrigava a utilizar para esconder seu cheiro de outros alfas. Jensen tinha em mente de que isso era para a sua proteção, que seu pai só queria cuidar dele dos perigos do mundo. Mas com o tempo ele viu que isso era por que seu pai tinha vergonha do que seu filho era. Tinha vergonha de ter um filho ômega.  
Ele viu que seu pai por mais que não lhe dissesse isso na cara, tinha vergonha de seu único filho ter nascido “afeminado" que necessitasse ser fodido por um alfa para quando a dor do calor fosse difícil demais de suportar. Que pudesse carregar um bebê em seu ventre. Seu pai era um idiota. E isso lhe custou muito.  
Graças aos supressores, Jensen ficou impossibilitado de passar por um calor por quase 10 anos, e isso prejudicou seus órgãos reprodutores. Engravidar se tornou quase impossível.  
E agora ele está aqui. Largando seu coração para o homem que ama. Deixando nítido saber o quanto ele está vazio. Pois a parte mais bonita de ser um ômega masculino, é poder trazer ao mundo uma vida. E Jensen não pode fazer isso. Ele se tornou inútil para o seu alfa. E por mais que Jared o ame, e tente lhe convencer todos os dias de que isso não muda nada, Jensen sabe que Jared está tão desalegre quanto ele.   
— Shhh — Jared murmura baixinho em seu ouvido como faz todos os dias. Sua voz sempre o acalma. Sempre lhe mostra que a sua vida não acabou por que Jensen não pode procriar. Jensen fecha os olhos e suspira, sentindo Jared balança-lo para frente e para trás, como uma criança no colo do pai.  
Jared sempre tenta mostrar a Jensen o quanto o ama. E depois de receberem as notícias horríveis do médico, esse carinho dobrou. Jensen ama o quanto Jared quer mostrar que não importa o que, ele sempre estará ali. Mas por mais que isso ajude, não concerta o que já está quebrado.  
As pernas compridas de Jared estão em volta de seu corpo, como se quisesse protege-lo de toda essa angústia. Seus braços estão o segurando perto, uma mão está em suas costas, enquanto a outra está acariciando seus cabelos curtos. Jensen não percebe que adormeceu, até que acorda várias horas depois, dando de cara com uma cama vazia, e nenhum Jared avista.  
Ele suspira e se levanta, olhando para o relógio ele vê 2:43 PM. Jensen se espanta, ele não costuma dormir tanto. Mas isso provavelmente tem um motivo, ele anda tão sobrecarregado psicologicamente, que dormir demais não seria surpresa.  
Ele fica de pé e já se arrepende de ter se movido de sua confortável cama. Jensen está tão cansado ultimamente, tudo o que ele queria era dormir por uma semana, para só então acordar para a vida.   
Com passos pesados ele caminha em direção a sala, e assim que abre a porta, ele vê um Jared caído no sofá. Jensen se sente horrível, ele não só está com a vida estragada, como também quer estragar a vida de Jared com todo o seu drama.  
Ao se aproximar, Jensen nota círculos escuros nos olhos do alfa, ele parece tão cansado. Mas passar uma madrugada inteira tentando consolar alguém, enquanto se proíbe de dormir deve causar isso a alguém. Jensen estica a sua mão e antes que seus dedos possam tocar nos fios macios e compridos do alfa, ele acorda em um pulo. Seus olhos vagando por todos os lados como se procurasse por alguém que lhes quisesse fazer mal. Assim que ele vê Jensen seu olhar se suaviza.  
— Desculpa, eu te acordei — Jensen diz e se espanta com a rouquidão de sua voz. Ele não tem falado muito ultimamente. Jared ainda sentado, puxa Jensen ao seu colo, e lhe beija na testa. Jensen deve aparentar estar miserável.  
— Tudo bem — Jared lhe garante, sua voz melosa como manteiga. A voz que ele tem usado apenas com Jensen. As vezes Jensen odeia isso. O faz sentir como um animal assustado. — Como você está hoje?  
Essa pergunta também virou rotina. Jensen tem estado um tanto bipolar ultimamente. As vezes ele acorda feliz, e quando menos se espera, ele está chorando como nunca antes. É controverso, e o próprio Jensen tem medo de si mesmo quando está vulnerável emocionalmente, o que é quase todo o tempo.  
— Bem — É mentira, mas Jensen não precisa de muito esforço para que Jared perceba isso. Ele próprio não quer mentir, e deixa facilmente visível que ele não está bem, mesmo que as suas palavras digam o contrário. Tudo o que ele quer é que Jared cuide dele. — Só ... cansado.  
— Você tem estado muito cansado ultimamente. Talvez eu devesse levar você ao ...  
— Não. Eu não quero ir pra médico nenhum — Jensen resmunga teimosamente. Apenas mencionar a palavra médico embrulha o seu estômago e o torna muito próximo de vomitar. O maldito trauma não vai sumir nunca, e sua última visita ao médico, onde ele recebeu a pior notícia de sua vida foi a apenas 5 meses. Foram 5 meses de choros e lamúrias. Ele está tão cansado disso.  
— Jen ... — Jared tenta mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que isso é inútil. Jensen lhe manda um olhar afiado e isso revoga qualquer discussão fútil. — Bem. Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu fiz peixe grelhado do jeito que você gosta.  
Jared fala enquanto planta beijos no lado de sua cabeça bem próximo ao sei ouvido, lhe causando arrepios involuntários. A última vez que fizeram sexo foi há quatro semanas atrás, e Jensen se sente realmente excitado agora, mas assim que ele pensa em peixe grelhado, seu estômago começa a fazer movimentos estranhos e ele não consegue se impedir de vomitar pura água na camisa de Jared.  
Jared se espanta, seu rosto enrugando, mas existe mais preocupação que nojo no rosto dele. Jensen como era meio óbvio, começa a chorar como um bebê, quando percebe que acabou de sujar todo o seu alfa com vômito.  
— Oh Deus ... me ... me desculpe ... — Jensen implora com a voz trêmula, sua expressão de repleta culpa.   
Jared apenas se levanta, retira a camisa suja, e volta a se sentar, puxando Jensen mais uma vez aos seus braços agora nus, e o acaricia. Há alguns dias Jensen não vem se sentindo muito bem, seu estômago revira com várias comidas que ele ama, sem contar no cansaço. Ele é uma montanha russa de emoções, e a única resposta para isso seria o estresse. Jared tenta conter a sua preocupação, mas ver seu ômega sofrendo desse jeito rasga seu coração. Ele faria qualquer coisa para livra-lo dessa dor.   
Jared sabe que parte de toda essa angústia de Jensen, é que ele se acha um ômega inútil para Jared. Pois ele não pode lhe dar um filho. O próprio Jensen lhe disse isso várias vezes, e por mais que Jared tente colocar na cabeça de Jensen que ele o ama mesmo assim, que não poder engravidar não muda o que Jared sente por ele, Jensen ainda continua se martirizado de todas as formas possíveis.  
É doloroso presenciar.  
Ele só quer trazer um sorriso ao rosto do seu ômega mais uma vez.  
{...}  
Uma semana depois e Jensen continua o mesmo. Vomitando todas as manhãs, se sentindo cansado e mais emocional do que nunca. Se Jared não soubesse melhor, diria que Jensen carregava seu filho dentro dele, mas a realidade é bem diferente. E ele sabe que isso está acabando com Jensen. Parece que o próprio corpo do seu ômega quer brincar com ele, e de alguma forma lhe mostrar como seria se as coisas fossem diferentes.  
Jared tem que ver todos os dias, como Jensen chora, e chama por ele, como se mesmo com Jared ao seu lado, ele não pudesse alcança-lo. Jensen está ficando cada vez mais magro, de todos as sessões de vômitos nas manhãs, e sua pele está pegando um tom pálido mortal.   
Jared não sabe como ajudar, e não tem nada mais doloroso para um alfa, do que ver seu ômega sofrer enquanto você não pode fazer nada.  
Jared tenta afastar esses pensamentos pois sabe que caso não consiga, ele não conseguirá trabalhar focado. Jared observa por alguns minutos o seu lindo ômega dormir, antes de finalmente levantar para o dia.  
{...}  
Jensen levanta, e como todos os dias anteriores, ele corre até a privada onde larga tudo o que ainda não comeu. Seu estômago está girando, exatamente como a sua cabeça. Ele vomita até tudo o que sobrar é bile. Ele sente as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos mas se força a evitar que elas caiam. Com as pernas trêmulas ele se levanta do chão e caminha até a pia.  
Jensen se espanta quando vê como ele está horrível. Ele parece um morto vivo, só que mais morto que vivo. Existem bolsas escuras por debaixo de seus olhos, cujos estão vermelhos e cansados. Seus lábios estão rachados e a sua pele está tão branca quanto a cor da parede do banheiro.  
O próprio Jensen se assusta com a visão, e só então entende por que Jared está tão preocupado. Ele abaixa o rosto e joga água em sua pele. Assim que ele começa a escovar os dentes o gosto do creme dental o faz ficar enjoado. Ele fecha os olhos e controla a respiração, ele não tem mais nada para vomitar, e isso está começando a irrita-lo.  
— Ótimo. Agora nem posso mais escovar os dentes. — Ele resmunga assim que a ânsia de vômito passa. Ele guarda a escova e termina de lavar a boca apenas com água.  
Horas depois disso Jensen se encontra sentado no meio da cama. Joelhos grudados ao peito, seus braços segurando suas pernas. Ele está usando uma calça de moletom e um dos casacos de Jared, que em Jensen ficam enormes.  
Jensen está relaxado quando começa a sentir uma pressão em sua bexiga. Ele resmunga, ele realmente não queria levantar agora, mas a pressão está ficando difícil de segurar. Jensen se vê obrigado a se levantar e caminhar até o banheiro que em sua visão, está longe demais.  
Ele suspira quando urina, e quando ele se vira para fechar a tampa da privada ele congela ao ver sangue na água. Sua respiração começa a ficar errática e o pânico começa a tomar conta. Sangue nunca é bom, principalmente quando está fora de seu corpo.   
Ele em seu pânico corre até seu celular e liga para Jared. O celular toca e toca, e Jensen joga o celular do outro lado do quarto quando cai na caixa postal.  
Ele deve estar morrendo, deve ser isso. Seu pânico está mexendo com seu cérebro deixando seus pensamentos escuros e sem sentido. Ele pode estar passando por uma faze difícil, mas ele não vai deixar de zelar por sua saúde.  
Pensando assim ele pega a chave de seu carro, cujo não sai da garagem há meses, e mesmo de pijamas, corre até ele. Já que seu alfa está indisponível para ele agora, ele mesmo vai cuidar de si.  
{...}  
Minutos depois ele se encontra deitado em uma cama de hospital, roendo as unhas, e tentando controlar seu estômago errante. O cheiro desse lugar não está fazendo muito bem a ele.  
Ele nem deveria estar em um hospital pra começar, mas ele sempre teve pavor a sangue, e ver sangue sair de dentro dele o fez entrar em pânico.  
Depois de vários exames, uma médica de rosto simpático e sorridente aparece na sala segurando alguns papéis. Ela sorri para Jensen e ele não sabe se fica aliviado ou assustado.  
— Não se preocupe, sangue nessa faze da gravides é normal. Não existe nada de errado — Ela diz suavemente e Jensen suspira antes de encostar a cabeça na cama. Ele não tem nada de errado. Isso é bom. O que a médica falou volta lentamente e Jensen quase que pula da cama quando percebe o que ela disse com clareza.  
— Gra ... gravi ... — Ele não consegue terminar, antes disso o mundo fica escuro.

CAPÍTULO 2

Jensen não consegue segurar o sorriso enquanto olha o exame que comprova que ele está realmente esperando um bebezinho de Jared. Ele mal pode acreditar. É real. Existe mesmo um ser crescendo em sua barriga. Droga, Jensen está tão contente que acha que poderia morrer ali. Não existe nada melhor que isso para acontecer na sua vida.  
Com os dedos trêmulos ele rastreia a imagem em preto e branco um tanto confusa, mas o suficiente para Jensen ter certeza de que há realmente algo ali. Tão pequeno quanto um feijão, mas que em breve crescerá e se tornará um ser humano perfeito com o rosto de Jared.   
Um sentimento quente surge dentro de sua alma com o pensamento de ter um filho com a aparência de seu alfa. Cabelos longos e escuros, olhos castanhos, e fofas covinhas em suas bochechas sempre que ele ou ela sorrir. É surreal. A horas atrás ele pensava que era um ômega inútil, e agora existe um motivo além de Jared para continuar.  
Deus lhe abençoou. E Jensen não poderia ser mais grato.  
Ele morde o lábio e sorri. Seus olhos simplesmente não conseguem se afastar da imagem em suas mãos. É como se ele precisasse ter total certeza de que isso é realmente real. Ele precisa que essa imagem fique gravada em sua mente. Apenas por precaução.   
Jared vai ficar tão feliz. Não. Ele vai ficar radiante com a percepção de que será pai. Jensen mal pode esperar pra contar pra ele. Mal pode esperar para planejar nomes pro bebê, e pintar o berçário. Mal pode esperar pra comprar uma cadeira de balanço na qual passará grande parte do crescimento de seu filho, o balançando em seus braços e cantando uma canção de ninar. De comprar um berço, e vários ursinhos de pelúcia.  
Ele mal pode esperar pra ver seu filho ou filha crescer, e se tornar um ser humano admirável. De bom carácter como Jared. Jensen quer que seu filho seja como o pai alfa. Uma pessoa incrível.  
Jensen não consegue conter a mão sorrateira que desce lentamente em direção ao seu estômago ainda plano, e toca-lo, sabendo que logo essa pele lisa estará redonda. Um casulo para seu pequeno bebê. Onde ele vai crescer e se desenvolver até estar pronto para vir ao mundo.   
É simplesmente um milagre.  
— Achei que não poderia engravidar. O meu antigo médico me disse que que os supressores afetaram meu sistema reprodutor. Que foi como um veneno que agiu lentamente — Jensen murmura desgostoso ao se lembrar das palavras sérias surgindo da boca do seu médico. Jensen ainda se lembra do baque que foi ouvir isso.  
— Engravidar no seu caso seria difícil, mas não impossível. Os supressores que você utilizou quando adolescente realmente afetaram seus órgãos reprodutores, pense nisso como um anestésico, que bloqueou seu calor, e assim impossibilitava de você entrar no cio. Você utilizou os supressores por muito tempo, e isso foi como uma anestesia potente. — Ela segura uma folha e aponta para nomes que Jensen realmente não entende. Ela ajusta os óculos no nariz e o encara com seriedade profissional — Dependendo da gravidade da situação, essa anestesia poderia passar gradativamente, ou poderia bloquear seu sistema pra sempre. Isso deveria acontecer com você, mas aparentemente ouve um milagre.  
Jensen morde o interior da bochecha e volta a olhar para a folha em suas mãos. Seu coração batendo rápido e irregular. Suas mãos tremendo quase deixando a folha cair.  
— E ... haverá complicações? Sabe ... com o bebê? — Jensen diz cada palavra com hesitação. Ele não quer ouvir ela dizer que algo pode dar errado e ele perca seu filho a qualquer momento. Jensen não aguentaria. Ele sabe que se isso acontecesse, ele nunca mais voltaria ao mundo real. Ele estaria perdido. O sorriso que a médica exibe em seu rosto alivia imensamente a alma perturbada do ômega.  
— Isso seria improvável. O progresso da gravidez vai depender de você, é claro. As primeiras semanas são cruciais para se ter uma base de como sua gravidez ira caminhar. Caso se mantenha cuidando da saúde e se manter longe de estresse, não haverá problema nenhum — Ela sorri e Jensen solta um suspiro que estava segurando.  
Jensen sorri radiante e volta a colocar a mão em seu estômago.   
Jensen sorri radiante e volta a colocar a mão em seu estômago. Ele e Jared finalmente serão felizes.  
{...}  
—Droga, Felícia. Tenha paciência — Jensen ri para uma Felícia altamente curiosa e ansiosa para pegar os papeis nas mãos de Jensen. — Eu vou mostrar, mas quero que fique o mais silenciosa possível, ok? Ninguém pode saber ainda.  
— Ok. Vamos, Jen, acho que vou explodir de tanta curiosidade — Ela salta dois pulinhos enquanto mantem seus olhos no envelope das mãos de Jensen. Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir para o comportamento infantil de sua amiga. — Deve ser algo grande para fazer você sorrir. Eu preciso ver qual foi esse maravilhoso milagre.  
Milagre. Essa é realmente a palavra que define tudo isso.  
Jensen entrega o envelope para a amiga, e espera com um sorriso a reação da ruiva. Os olhos de Felícia dobram de tamanho quando vê a imagem e logo ela está o abraçando com tanta força que quase toma todo o ar de Jensen. Felícia pode ser pequena, mas ela é forte.  
— Meu Deus, Jen. Você está esperando um mini-Jen aqui dentro — Ela se afasta e toca admirada a barriga de Jensen. Seus dedos hesitantes como se tivesse medo que Jensen quebrasse com um movimento brusco.  
— Felícia, eu não vou quebrar — Ele revira os olhos sorrindo e ela inclina a cabeça com o rosto enrugado.  
— Jared sabe? — Ela pergunta animada. Ela sabe que Jared será tão feliz quanto Jensen quando descobrir. Ele já pode imaginar o olhar de orgulho em Jared quando souber que será papai em breve.  
— Ainda não. Vou contar hoje a noite quando ele voltar do trabalho. — Ele morde o lábio para não gritar de tanta ansiedade — Essa notícia ainda está sendo processada. Preciso prepara-lo pra dizer algo assim.  
Felícia sorri abertamente e o abraça mais uma vez. Jensen pode vez o quanto Felícia está feliz por ele. Ela foi a segunda pessoa depois de Jared que mais viu Jensen chorar e lamentar nos últimos meses. Então saber que seu amigo que tanto sofreu vai ser finalmente feliz é recompensador e emocionante. Jensen merece ser feliz.  
— Isso é incrível, Jen. Mal posso esperar para estragar seu filho com muita cultura geek — Ela brinca e Jensen revira os olhos mais uma vez para a amiga.  
— Por favor. Foi graças a você que Jared ficou viciado em Harry Potter. Um único odiador de Romione é necessário, muito obrigado — Ele revida divertido e ela lança um brilho através de seus olhos pra Jensen.  
— Hermione tinha que ter ficado com Harry. Nunca vou aceitar o contrário — Ela cruza os braços com beicinho e Jensen balança a cabeça.  
— Ok, Felícia. Ok ...  
{...}  
Jensen ouve o som do carro de Jared soar na entrada da casa e entrando na garagem. Jensen se apressa e corre até o quarto pegando o envelope e o deixando de modo sutil por cima da cômoda. Ele quer contar as novidades para Jared primeiro antes de mostrar a prova. Jensen quer ser o único a revelar isso para seu alfa.  
Ele remove sua calça jeans e entra em uma calça de moletom leve e macia. Ele remove a camisa e coloca outra desgastada apropriada para dormir. Sem mais delongas ele sobe na cama e se acomoda do seu lado, puxando as pernas ao peito e apenas espera.  
Ele tão nervoso que sente seu estômago revirar. Ele não sabe se isso é nervosismo ou se é graças a gravidez. Gravidez. Jensen sorri. Ainda parece tão incrível falar ou pensar nessa palavra. Na verdade toda essa situação parece surreal demais. Ele respira fundo estabilizando sua respiração. Ele precisa se acalmar.  
Passos pesados percorrem o corredor e logo uma cabeça cheia de cabelos compridos surge pela porta indo diretamente em direção a Jensen.  
— Ei — Jared fala e se aproxima abaixando seu corpo e depositando um beijo casto na testa de Jensen e outro em seus lábios. — Tudo bem?  
Jensen revira os olhos — Sim, Jay, eu tô bem.   
— Como foi seu dia? Você já comeu? Quer que eu faça algo pra ...  
— Jay — Jensen interrompe Jared no meio de suas palavras preocupadas. Jared rapidamente fica calado. Ele sabe que contrariar Jensen pode acabar com um ômega choroso e irritadiço. — Deita aqui comigo. Quero falar uma coisa.  
Jared franze a testa mas isso não o impede de remover seus sapatos e subir na cama, puxando Jensen para um abraço protetor. Jensen sente o queixo de Jared sob sua cabeça, e sua mão acariciando suas costas. Essa superproteção irritou Jensen algumas vezes. As vezes ele só queria ficar sozinho, então ele expulsava Jared a gritos. Mas isso sempre acabava com Jensen chorando e implorando por Jared para que ele volte e o perdoe.  
Jensen põe a mão no peito de Jared e brinca com os botões pretos de sua camisa. Ele larga um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar.  
— Jay ...  
— Hmm?  
— Você ... Você já imaginou como seria se pudéssemos ter um ... bebê? — Ele hesita na última palavra e a reação de Jared é uma testa franzida e confusa. Jensen treme internamente esperando uma reação melhor de seu alfa.  
— Por que pergunta?  
— Eu só queria saber. Se você seria ... sabe ... mais feliz, se soubesse que vai ser pai? — Jensen pergunta as palavras trêmulas. Jared ainda mantém a sua expressão franzida mas não fala nada por alguns minutos. Algo deve ter surgido na mente de Jared pois algo muda no rosto dele.  
— Jen, eu ... acho que estamos bem sem um bebê. Bebês são caros, e barulhentos. — Jared fiz cada palavra olhando entre os olhos de Jensen e algum ponto em sua testa. — Gosto jeito que está agora.  
Jensen sente seu sangue congelar. Jared não quer um bebê? Ele não quer ser pai? Uma lágrima escorrega pelo olho esquerdo de Jensen e uma pressão toma a sua garganta. Não era isso que ele esperava. Jensen pensou que ele iria sorrir e falar sobre seu filho que para Jared ainda não existe.  
Jared não quer ser pai. Ele não quer o bebê que Jensen espera ...  
— Você ... não ... — Jensen não consegue terminar. Uma dor horrível está tomando conta de seu peito. É como uma facada em seu coração. Seu alfa não quer mais ser pai. Ele deve ter aceitado que nunca teriam um bebê, e agora já está satisfeito com essa realidade. É tudo culpa de Jensen. Ele causou isso quando aceitou usar aqueles malditos supressores de calor por causa de seu pai idiota.  
— Jen. Tudo bem. Eu ainda amo você mais que tudo. Pensa bem, acordar de madrugada, e ter que trocar fraudas sujas. Ugh. Nossa vida é mais simples assim. Só nós dois. Eu estou feliz assim. — Jared acaricia a bochecha de Jensen e o puxa mais uma vez para seus braços. Totalmente inconsciente da angústia de seu ômega. — Ter apenas você é suficiente pra mim.  
Jensen chora durante quase toda a noite até a exaustão tomar conta de seu corpo cansado. No outro dia quando Jared está no trabalho, Jensen pega uma mala e joga algumas roupas dentro. Com um olhar determinado ele pega o envelope e o coloca na mala. Se Jared não quer o bebê, então Jensen vai cuidar dele sozinho. Longe do seu pai que o rejeita.

CAPÍTULO 3

6 meses depois ...  
Jensen suspira e esfrega a mão na testa suada enquanto caminha até a pia. A montanha de pratos sujos que surgiu mais uma vez o desanima, mas ele sabe que precisa lavar tudo.  
Conseguir este emprego nesta lanchonete não foi fácil, principalmente por que seu chefe não achava que Jensen fosse conseguir cumprir com as suas obrigações com a sua grande barriga para atrapalhar. Jensen porém o mostrou que ele pode sim ser um bom trabalhador mesmo grávido.   
Agora ele trabalha cinco dias por semana, das 13 ás 21h dependendo da clientela do restaurante.   
Jensen não cozinha, pois o cheiro de certas comidas ainda o deixam enjoado, por tanto ele tenta evitar a cozinha o máximo possível. Seu trabalho ficou como lavador de pratos, o salário é uma miséria, mas foi o que ele conseguiu sendo um ômega grávido e sozinho.  
Ainda existia um certo racismo com ômegas sem seu alfa por perto. Principalmente ômega gravidas sem seu alfa. Esses são considerados quase como prostitutas. As vezes não podem sair na rua, pois alfas espertos podem querer se aproveitar.  
Jensen agora mora em um apartamento velho nos subúrbios da cidade. Ele pensou em pedir abrigo a sua amiga Felícia, mas sabia que lá seria o primeiro lugar que Jared o procuraria, então ele preferiu ir embora para o mais distante possível.  
Ele sabe que seu alfa seve estar incrivelmente preocupado com ele, mas ele não se arrepende de ir embora. Assim ele evita uma decepção para o homem mais alto. E por mais que Jensen ainda durma agarrado ao travesseiro chorando com saudades de Jared, ele não pode voltar, Jared iria rejeitar seu filho, e assim automaticamente está rejeitando Jensen também.  
Ele sabe que ir embora foi uma decisão louca, mas a sua cabeça estava confusa, os hormônios o estavam deixando emocional. Então ouvir que Jared não queria um bebê derrubou todas as suas barreiras.  
Ele deixou que os hormônios falassem mais alto, e mesmo agora ele não se arrepende. Seu filho vale mais que qualquer coisa nesse momento. Mesmo a enorme necessidade de ter o seu alfa o segurando e o passando conforto agora.  
Jensen ofega quando sente um chute forte nas suas costelas e a sua mão sobe automaticamente para o local que seu bebê empurrou com seu pequeno pé.  
— Ei, está dizendo oi pro papai? — Jensen sorri e morde o lábio quando sente outro chute bem na palma de sua mão, um pouco mais fraco desta vez — Você está cansado? Logo vamos pra casa.  
Jensen não sabe ainda se é menino ou menina, ele decidiu que vai ser uma surpresa. Não importa no final, pois ele sabe que vai amar seu filho ou filha do mesmo jeito. As vezes ele se pega pensando o que Jay iria preferir, talvez ele fosse amar seu pai de um menininho, ensinar a jogar futebol, se orgulhar quando seu filho crescer e conquistar todas as meninas. Ou talvez ele fosse preferir uma menina, para chama-la se princesa do papai, ter o olho de águia para qualquer menino que se aproximasse dela.  
Jensen não percebe que está chorando mais uma vez até sentir algo úmido escorrer por suas bochechas. Malditos hormônios.  
{...}  
Jared se senta no sofá com uma garrafa de Whisky na mão enquanto suspira. Há meses seu ômega sumiu sem nenhuma razão. Suas roupas também sumiram o que quer dizer que ele escolheu ir embora. Por que Jensen fez isso? Jared não foi um bom alfa pra ele? Jared não cuidou dele o suficiente?  
Por mais que ele procure em sua mente por qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito errado ele não consegue pensar em nada. A frustração e a preocupação predominam em seu ser e ele não percebe até estar jogando a garrafa do outro lado da sala com um grunhido.  
— Merda, Jen. Onde você está? — Jared levanta as mãos a cabeça e esfrega seus cabelos. O cansaço o faz desinflar. A raiva some e tudo o que sobra é preocupação. Preocupação por seu amado ômega que se encontra em algum lugar sozinho, provavelmente com medo, e necessitando do seu alfa agora.  
Ele não sabe o qual esse pensamento é verdadeiro.  
Foram semanas em busca de Jensen por todos os lados. A mente de Jared mal pensava direito, tudo o que ele queria era o seu ômega. Jensen deve ter tido um bom motivo para ter saído assim, Jared o conhece suficiente para saber que Jensen jamais iria fazer algo assim sem um motivo maior por trás.  
E é isso que o apavora, Jensen não tinha motivos para sair, nem que ele saiba. Isso o deixa totalmente cego para as opções.  
Felícia ligava todos os dias aflita, esperando alguma notícia do seu melhor amigo, e todos os dias encerrava a ligação com o coração pesado.   
Jared não vai ao trabalho, pois a sua cabeça atormentada não o deixa trabalhar. Tudo o que ele consegue pensar é em como ele precisa de Jen, e como ele vai traze-lo de volta pra casa. Seu corpo clama por Jensen, cada gama de seu ser implora pelo seu doce ômega. Jared vai acabar perdendo o juízo de continuar assim.  
Jared caminha cambaleante até a adega, onde puxa mais uma garrafa de Whisky. Beber é tudo que lhe é permitido agora.  
{...}  
Jensen se arrasta pela cama e se senta no meio, suas pernas cruzadas, essa tem sido a melhor posição para acomodar a sua barriga enorme. Ele olha para o envelope que trouxe cujo está deitado a sua frente.  
Uma mão começa a acariciar a sua barriga, e a outra desde para segurar o envelope. Mesmo envelope que daria as incríveis notícias para o seu alfa.   
Aquele poderia ter sido um dia feliz para ambos, e acabou se tornando o dia que os separou. Ainda dói se lembrar da frieza com que Jared lhe disse que não queria mais filhos, ele nem se quer pensou na idéia. Sua resposta foi certeira.  
Jensen abre o envelope e olha para o exame que lhe mostrou que milagres realmente existem. Seu filho ou filha é um milagre, e Jensen se sente abençoado neste momento.  
Um sentimento de saudade o envolve e ele se vê desejando Jared mais uma vez. Ele faria qualquer coisa se isso fosse significar ter seu alfa o abraçando e o passando calor, ele faria qualquer coisa se isso fosse significar que Jared aceita seu filho. Infelizmente não se pode ter tudo.  
Com o coração apertado ele segura o papel e deixa um sorriso triste surgir no seu rosto. Por mais que ele ame Jared, seu filho vem primeiro, e ele ou ela merece viver uma vida com o pai que o aceita e o ama.  
É o certo.

CAPÍTULO 4

Jensen aperta os punhos com força enquanto encara a mulher nada gentil a sua frente. Ela só pode estar brincando, deve ser algum tipo de piada suja e de mal gosto.  
— O que quer dizer com “Instituto ômega”? — Ele quase rosna, sua voz oscilando entre raiva e medo. Droga como ele queria Jared agora.  
— Bem, Sr. Ackles, você obviamente está esperando um filhote, e pelo que temos observado você não tem um alfa para cuidar de você. Então a ordem do estado é que ...  
— Espera, espera ... vocês tem me observado? Estou sendo vigiado é isso? — Jensen grunhi girando os olhos para todos os lados como se temesse estar sendo observado por alguma câmera neste momento. A mulher levanta as mãos com calma.  
— Preciso que tenha calma, o estresse não é...  
— Calma? CALMA? Eu posso ser um ômega mas não sou uma maldita cadela castrada para que vocês mandem em mim. — Jensen grita soltando em fim toda a frustração que tem guardado desde que viu o rosto dessa assistente social pela primeira vez na sua porta. — Eu não ligo para as ridículas leis de estado que acham que ômegas não são aptos a pensar sozinhos.   
A mulher suspira e ajusta a roupa já ajustada — Isso jamais saiu da minha boca. Tudo o que estou dizendo é que um ômega, principalmente um ômega grávido tem as emoções quase sempre induzidas por feromonios e hormônios da gravidez. O Sr. Obviamente está desiquilibrado agora, sem um alfa os ômegas são inconscientes com seus atos.  
Jensen morde a língua para não xingar está maldita mulher com todos os palavrões possíveis que aparecerem na sua cabeça agora.  
— Basicamente está dizendo que eu sou uma prostituta sem juízo que não sei o que digo apenas por que não tenho um alfa no meu pé? Ou isso é por que sem um alfa eu não sou útil para os lucros da cidade. Sei que querem trazer alfas para popular a área financeira e os negócios, coisa que um ômega não pode, pois como vocês mesmo dizem, o lugar de um ômega é na cozinha — Jensen está rosnado cada palavra com tanto veneno que a mulher se encolhe no seu lugar perto da porta. Culpe os hormônios por isso.  
— O Sr. Está interpretando errado tudo o que estou dizendo. As leis aqui são claras, ômegas sem um alfa não podem andar soltos por aí exalando seu perfume ... uh ... provocante. O senhor carrega um filhote, e eu posso não ser um alfa, mas sei que seu cheiro está neste momento um convite magnifico para alfas espertos nas ruas — A mulher aperta o nariz com a ponta dos dedos, obviamente também irritada com Jensen. Acontece que Jensen não é um ômega comum, ele não aceita essa baboseira de que ômegas não pensam e são inaptos a trabalhar. Infelizmente este é o mundo em que vivem. Um mundo onde o poder alfa prevalece. — Acredite, o Instituto ômega foi criado para proteger vocês ômegas indefesos.  
Jensen sente a raiva subir mais uma vez ao ser chamado de indefeso, ele odeia que os ômegas sejam generalizados assim. Ele solta um suspiro tentando controlar a raiva e quando acha que pode falar sem explodir ele começa:  
— Eu cuidei de mim mesmo desde que eu fui abandonado pelo meu pai por sua vergonha estúpida de ter um filho ômega. Eu conheço a porcaria do mundo em que vivemos, e não será agora que vou deixar tomarem decisões por mim. Obrigado mas estou bem sozinho — Jensen fala mantendo a voz calma, mesmo que o seu interior arda como o inferno. A mulher balança a cabeça conformada mas não satisfeita.   
— Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Lembre-se que não é apenas a sua pele que está na linha — Ela aponta com a cabeça para a barriga inchada do ômega antes de sair. Jensen abraça seu meio e escorrega pela porta fechada até o chão. Lágrimas inundam seus olhos e pela primeira vez desde que fugiu, ele está reconsiderando sua idéia estúpida de ficar longe do seu alfa.  
{...}  
— Jared, garoto, você não aparece no trabalho há dias, você pode ser o dono da empresa mas isso não o torna imune a broncas por estar faltando tanto. Precisamos de você aqui — Jim o repreende pelo telefone com a sua habitual voz de comando, mas também mantendo uma certa submissão subliminar por estar falando com seu chefe alfa. Jim é um beta, e os betas diferente dos ômegas, ainda tem voz na sociedade, mesmo que não sejam tão respeitados como alfas.  
Os alfas são como diria, o ponto alto da cadeia alimentar.  
— Eu sei, Jim, desculpa, mas não acho que tenho cabeça pra trabalhar agora e nem em nenhum momento futuro — Jared suspira cansadamente enquanto caminha até seu quarto para se jogar na cama. Ele não acha que está depressivo, mas estar longe de seu ômega o está deixando quebrado de várias formas. Por dentro e por fora.  
Quando ele abre a porta e caminha até a porta, ele não consegue evitar de se olhar no grande espelho do seu guarda roupas. Ele parece horrível, sua pele está pálida e existem bolsas escuras debaixo de seus olhos. Até seus cabelos antes brilhantes e bonitos estão agora ensebados e sem vida.  
Jen conseguiu destrui-lo sem muito esforço. Bastou apenas abandona-lo.  
— Ainda deprimido pelo seu ômega desaparecido?! — Jim indaga, mas saiu mais como uma afirmação. Todos os amigos, conhecidos e empregados de Jared sabem como perder o ômega o devastou. Eles entendem como a ligação de um alfa e de um ômega é forte, 10 vezes mais forte que a de um alfa e um beta, por exemplo. Então separa-los é quase como mata-los internamente. A dor é muito grande.  
Seus corpos sempre vão clamar um pelo outro, principalmente se forem acasalados, como é o caso de Jay e Jen. Ficar longe é quase como um veneno que os corrói por dentro. Eles não só querem um ao outro, eles necessitam um do outro.  
— Eu não sei mais, Jim. Jensen me largou, e por mais que eu queira defende-lo tentando encontrar uma razão pra isso eu não consigo. Talvez ele tenha achado melhor ir embora, não devo ter sido um bom alfa pra ...  
— Agora você me escuta, menino. Você dois idiotas se amam. Sempre que vocês chegavam juntos aqui na empresa todos eram chutados na cara pelo cheiro de companheiros apaixonados. Era quase tóxico. Então não me venha com essa bobagem de “eu não fui um bom alfa pra ele" por que nunca foi isso que manteve seu relacionamento de pé. O que eu vou falar vai me fazer querer vomitar assim que sair da minha boca ... mas foi o amor que construiu o que vocês tem, e não seu status alfa — Jim termina suavemente, um sermão mas também um concelho para mostrar á Jared que ele está sendo idiota. — Tenho que desligar, sem você aqui o lugar está um caos.   
— Sinto muito por isso também — É tudo o que Jared responde mas logo ele termina — Obrigado.  
Um bufo exasperado é ouvido do outro lado da linha e a voz rouca de Jim ecoa em seus ouvidos segundos depois.  
— Nada de obrigado, resolva logo a sua merda e mostre a sua bunda aqui em breve, assim você vai estar me agradecendo a altura.  
A linha é cortada e Jared se vê sorrindo para o velho amigo. Ele sabe como Jim se preocupa com ele, as vezes ele age como um pai que Jared não tem há anos. E ele sabe que Jim também se preocupa com Jensen, seu jeito arrogante não o deixa enganar.  
As palavras de Jim voltam para a sua cabeça enquanto ele se deita na cama com a cabeça virada para o teto. Foi o amor que os uniu, e não o status alfa e ômega, apesar de sua genética os manter necessitados um no outro, eles se mantiveram juntos porque se amavam.  
Ele sabe que Jen o ama, mais que apenas seu alfa, mas também como seu companheiro para a vida toda. Algo deve ter acontecido, algo deve ter levado seu amado Jensen para longe, e ele precisa traze-lo de volta.  
{...}  
Jensen esfrega a barriga como se o gesto fosse esquentar o seu bebê, enquanto caminha pelas ruas geladas. A neve continua caindo em sua cabeça sem cessar, transformando o loiro escuro em branco total. Ele não acredita que não trouxe quase nada para se aquecer. Nem luvas, nem cachecol, nem toca. Ele está congelando. Mas ele precisava de um hambúrguer de carne e queijo com batatas fritas. Ou melhor, seu bebê precisava disso.  
Os desejos estavam a todo vapor, mas Jensen nunca se atreveu a sair sozinho a noite para buscar comida, o problema é que hoje ele estava praticamente babando apenas com o pensamento de um hambúrguer suculento, e por mais que ele estivesse com medo de estar caminhando por aí sozinho com sua barriga sobressaindo por sua vestimenta fina, e seu cheiro inundando o ambiente, ele sabe que não vai conseguir evitar.  
Ele tenta não pensar em como preferiria estar deitado na sua cama agora, esperando que o seu alfa buscasse o que ele precisa. Ele não gosta de achar que precisa de um alfa, mas estando grávido agora o torna querendo ou não, vulnerável. Aquela mulher tinha razão, não é apenas a sua vida que conta agora, existe alguém dentro dele que precisa de todo cuidado e proteção.  
Simplesmente estar neste frio já o está fazendo mal, e uma rajada de vento forte o faz perceber isto.  
— Ok, acho que teremos que esperar até amanhã pelo hambúrguer — Jensen esfrega seu inchaço amado e dá meia volta, ele não andou muito, não vai demorar até ...  
— O que meu nariz encontrou perambulando sozinho por aqui? — Uma voz desconhecida e um tanto escura fala na sai frente. Jensen engole em seco enquanto sente seus membros congelarem, e isto não é efeito do frio. — Você é o ômega mais bonito em que já botei meus olhos.  
— Olha aqui, eu ... eu não quero problemas — Jensen as palavras trêmulas enquanto tenta não mostrar a sua barriga saliente. A sua mão sem controle o entrega infelizmente. Os olhos do homem brilham e um cheiro de excitação permeia o lugar. Ele é um alfa, e Jensen é um ômega grávido cujo perfume deve estar inebriante.  
O medo o faz se sentir pequeno, suas mãos começam a tremer, o pânico o inunda por dentro. Tudo o que sua mente pensa é:  
Jared, precisamos de você.  
{...}  
Jared é despertado brutalmente, sua pele está suando e suas roupas estão encharcadas. A voz angustiada de Jen continua ecoando em sua cabeça como um pedido de socorro.  
Ele não consegue decifrar o que isso significa, mas ele quase pode ver o rosto de seu ômega chorando e clamando por ele. Um sentimento de angústia se instala em seu peito e uma lágrima escorrega de seu olhos esquerdo sem perceber.  
Ele sente tanta falta de Jensen que a sua cabeça começou a pregar peças no seu subconsciente. Ele não quer pensar que de alguma forma Jensen precisa dele, por que isso o vai fazer perceber que ele não poderá salva-lo, e vai angustia-lo de formas estrondosas. Ele não quer se ver impotente e inútil enquanto seu ômega está sofrendo.  
Hoje mais do que nunca sua necessidade de ver, ao menos ouvir Jensen foi quase incapacitante. Ele se viu caído na cama todo o resto do dia depois de falar com Jim. Ele sabe que está sendo um alfa incompetente, que deveria procurar seu ômega nos confins da terra, mas ele próprio não acha que consegue mais.  
Ele sabe que daria sua vida para ter Jensen com ele agora, mas como ele pode busca-lo quando ele continua deitado como um ser patético que mal consegue controlar suas emoções?  
Jared  
Uma gota de suor escorrega pela linha de seu cabelo e desce por entre seus olhos. A voz de Jen continua chamando por ele, Jen precisa dele, e Jared se vê batendo no colchão em frustração sem saber o que fazer.  
Ele se levanta e começa a caminhar de um lado para o outro com as mãos nos cabelos. A escuridão do quarto ainda é iminente, mas a luz que começa a invadir a janela lhe mostra que já está quase amanhecendo.  
Jared.  
Jared caminha até o banheiro com as pernas trêmulas, ele fecha a porta atrás de si com um estrondo e se encosta na pia com as mãos na porcelana branca a apertando. Seus olhos estão fechados enquanto respira com dificuldade. Algo está errado.  
Jared, por favor ...  
— Deus, Jen ... o que está acontecendo? Por que foi embora? — Jared funga e suspira, abrindo a torneira e jogando água em seu rosto. —Droga, eu ... sinto a sua falta.  
Jared, precisamos de você.  
O som de gritos e choros o faz estremecer, por que a sua mente continua brincando com ele? Jensen está em perigo? Ele não quer pensar assim. Seu ômega tem que estar bem. Ele tem que estar.  
JARED.  
Duas horas depois ele está batendo na porta de Felícia, cuja a abre com o rosto amassado de sono e uma carranca irritada, isso muda porém quando vê um Jared aflito na porta.  
— Jared? O que houve? É Jen? — Ela pergunta freneticamente já mais acordada. Jared aperta o maxilar e abaixa a cabeça. Ele nem sabe por onde começar.  
— Eu ... eu acho que posso sentir Jensen ... acho que ele está em perigo — Jared diz mantendo a voz estável mesmo que ele esteja querendo arrancar sua própria pele em preocupação. Felícia grela os olhos, uma mistura de medo por seu melhor amigo, e descrença por Jared sentir Jensen.  
— Isso é possível? Sentir?  
Jared passa a mão pelos cabelos como sempre faz quando está nervoso mas está se contendo.  
— Eu não sei. Nunca ouvi nada sobre companheiros sentirem um ao outro assim — Jared fala cansadamente e Felícia morde o lábio.  
— Como uma conexão? Você o ouve? — Ela questiona e ele apenas encolhe os ombros sem saber exatamente como falar.  
— Eu ouço a voz dele me chamando. Sinto medo e angústia. Deus, Felícia, eu ... Droga, eu preciso encontra-lo — Jared termina de falar com o queixo tremendo, sua garganta dói com a força do choro que planeja derruba-lo. Os olhos de Felícia suavizam e ela o puxa para um abraço.  
Jared sabe que Felícia ainda sente algum ressentimento por ele, ela como ele próprio acha que foi culpa de Jared que Jensen foi embora. Ela nunca demonstrou desgosto ao vê-lo no entanto, ela é gentil demais pra isso. Ver a expressão destruída do alfa agora a mostra que ela foi precipitada ao culpa-lo.  
— Vamos encontra-lo, Jared. Ele tem que estar em algum lugar — Felícia fica nas pontas dos pés e acaricia o ombro do homem. Ele funga e se recompõe tentando ganhar controle para poder discutir como planeja trazer Jensen de volta. — O que você ouve? Talvez vocês tenham mesmo uma conexão, isso pode ajudar a levar a ele.  
— Eu não sei, ele ... ele chama meu nome várias vezes. Ele diz “precisamos de você”. Nem faz sentido. Devo estar louco. — Jared bufa e esfrega as mãos no rosto.  
Felícia juntas as sobrancelhas não entendendo o por que de não fazer sentido.  
— Ele diz “precisamos” como no plural? — Pergunta ela e ele acena — Bem, se ele precisa de você obviamente seu filho também precisa.  
Ele revira os olhos mas então o que ela fala o bate com luvas de boxe diretamente na maçã do seu rosto. Ele enruga a testa com os olhos estreitos pra ela.  
— Que filho? — Ele indaga sem saber o que diabos isso deveria significar. Ela o encara por alguns segundos em busca de uma piada mas o rosto confuso dele faz a lâmpada estourar.  
— Espera ... você não sabe que ... — Ela para e o rosto confuso dele se aprofunda dez vezes mais. Ela solta um suspiro dramático e se bate na testa — Droga, Jenny.  
— O que está acontecendo? O que eu não sei? — Jared pergunta rápido não gostando nada de todo esse mistério.  
— Jen está esperando um bebê, um bebê seu, Jared. Pensei que ele tinha dito a você mas aparentemente não — Ela diz com exasperação e Jared sente seu mundo desabar. O chão desaparece debaixo dos seus pés e ele se vê caindo num buraco escuro e profundo. Um sentimento horrível se instala em seu peito e ele se vê falando baixinho.  
— O ... o que?  
{...}  
A enfermeira balança a cabeça enquanto observa o pobre ômega machucado e ferido deitado na cama. Ele parece tão bonito com suas feições suaves e delicadas, ele é obviamente um ômega. Seu meio inchado lhe mostra que ele espera um filhote.  
Ela se aproxima e acaricia seus cabelos em um gesto maternal. Os ômegas que dão entrada no hospital sempre a fizeram sentir como uma mãe. Ela sempre quer cuidar deles, por isso ela preferiu trabalhar apenas na ala ômega do hospital. Como uma alfa é seu instinto querer protege-los, e com este pobre ômega não é diferente.  
Outra enfermeira beta entra na sala e a encara.  
— Encontrou algum modo de contatar sua família? — Diz a alfa e a beta acena.  
— Sim, dentro do bolso dele tinha seu celular. Temos apenas um contato na discagem rápida. Jared.

Capítulo 5

— É isso o que você quer, não é sua vadia? — O homem sussurra no seu ouvido e o aperta próximo a sua virilha com uma mão apertando o seu pescoço. Jensen tenta gritar e fugir, mas o aperto em sua garganta o fax engasgar e apenas tossir. Lágrimas de desespero escorrem por seus olhos, e pode ser constrangedor, mas a sua bexiga já sensível por causa da gravidez, está prestes a se soltar — Você cheira tão bem. Tão doce. Você está pedindo pra ser fodido.  
— Ng-nnn — Jensen tenta recebe um aperto forte em seu pênis quase exposto. — Pf-vorr.  
— Não se preocupe, vou dar o que você quer — A mão do homem desagradável começa a puxar o zíper de sua própria calça, dando visão a Jensen de um pênis duro e vazando. Pânico se infiltra por dentro de Jensen e ele tenta com mais força gritar, fugir e correr de volta para seu alfa.   
Ele precisa de Jared agora como nunca antes.   
Um soco no rosto de Jensen e uma faca apontando para o seu estômago o faz ofegar e desistir de sua tentativa de fuga.   
— Acho melhor você ficar quieto, ou então essa pequena porcaria que cresce em você vai responder por seus atos — O homem rosna no ouvido de Jensen que geme em pânico como resposta.  
Jensen nunca foi um ômega comum, ele sempre gostou de ser dono de si, ele sempre se protegeu, e ele sempre foi orgulhoso disso. Outrora Jensen já teria dado um jeito de fazer esse alfa nojento engolir os dentes, mas agora existe alguém dentro dele que vale demais para arriscar.  
O desejo por Jared está aumentando cada vez mais ao ponto de doer. Sua cabeça continha chamando Jared centenas de vezes. Como um pedido de ajuda, de proteção. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele não pode cuidar de si mesmo sem machucar seu pequeno milagre dentro dele.   
Jared, nos ajude  
Jensen deixa uma lágrima cair quando sente o homem puxar a calça de moletom de Jensen para baixo, ele já era grande demais para caber em uma calça jeans. Jensen estremece com uma expressão de nojo quando o alfa toca seu pênis caído, e geme de agonia quando o homem começa a baixar a sua cueca.  
Seus olhos estão fechados, ele não pode ver como ele será violentado em um beco escuro e fedido. Neste momento o peso e a viscosidade da mão calejada do alfa somem de cima dele. Jensen abre os olhos a tempo de ver um homem desconhecido, e aparentando fúria bater no rosto do alfa estuprador com força.  
Jensen não pode ver muito bem o rosto do homem graças ao escuro do ambiente, mas Jensen sabe que deve a sua vida e a de seu filho a ele. Jensen sem perder tempo e com as mãos trêmulas e desajeitadas levanta sua calça de moletom.  
O alfa que quase o violentou cai no chão ferido e desacordado, e nesse momento o homem que o salvou olha pra ele. Um brilho de azul é visto pela luz fraca de uma lâmpada a distância, combinado com a luz pálida da lua.  
Jensen se encolhe quando o homem toca em seu braço, mas o homem rapidamente se afasta e levanta as mãos em sinal universal de paz, de que ele não planeja fazer mal.   
— Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem agora. Aquele desgraçado não vai mais machucar você e ... seu bebê — Ele aponta para a barriga saliente de Jensen com simpatia — As leis dos ômegas podem ser fracas, mas eu me recuso a presenciar um alfa machucar um ômega grávido na minha frente.  
Jensen solta um suspiro, seu coração está correndo com pressa. Ele quer agradecer ao seu salvador, quer mostrar o quanto é grato por salvar seu filho. Mas sua visão começa a escurecer, pontinhos pretos fazem uma dança feliz diante dos seus olhos, a adrenalina se esvaindo, e tudo o que ele percebe antes de perder os sentidos é o homem pega-lo apressadamente e segurar a sua cabeça para que não bata no chão.  
(...)  
— Você é alguém da família? — a mulher pergunta e o homem nega com nervosismo.  
— Não, mas fui eu que ligou para trazê-lo pra cá. Ele estava quase sendo estuprado por um alfa na rua, eu vi e impedi — Responde o homem e a mulher acena com a cabeça — Posso por favor vê-lo? Preciso saber que ele está bem.  
A mulher empurra o óculos com o indicador e faz um barulho com os lábios — Desculpe, mas apenas a família ...  
— Por favor, eu sei que sou um estranho, mas eu preciso vê-lo, preciso saber que ele e seu filhote estão bem. Preciso disso para a minha própria paz mental — O homem implorou, seus olhos azuis vibrando em ansiedade. Ele não sabia por que estava tão nervoso, mas ele precisava ter a confirmação de que o ômega bonito estava melhor do que aparentava no beco.  
A mulher o encara por alguns segundos, e solta um suspiro antes de acenar.  
— Ok, seu nome por favor.  
— Misha, me chamo Misha Collins — Ele responde e a mulher acena antes de encarar algumas fichas por cima do balcão.  
— Ala C, quarto 87 — Diz ela e ele acena prestes a correr quando ela o para — Se perguntarem, você é da família.  
Misha concorda e quase corre pelos corredores em direção ao lindo ômega.   
(...)  
Uma mão segura a sua em um aperto reconfortante, a segurança que ele sente quase o faz sorrir, isso se seu corpo dolorido não protestasse contra isso.  
Seus olhos devem estar fechados pois tudo o que Jensen vê é o escuro. O ar cheira a antissépticos, mas pelo menos a cama é macia.   
A mão acaricia o dorso da mão de Jensen, um gesto inocente e muito bem vindo.  
Jared costumava toca-lo assim. Como se Jensen fosse a criatura mais divina do mundo. Sempre fez Jensen se sentir especial.   
Será que é Jared? Ele veio por Jensen? Jensen adoraria saber, ele adoraria ter seu alfa agora, mas seus olhos se recusam a abrir. O sono é mais forte que ele, e por mais que Jensen tente, ele não consegue fugir dele.  
Um chute forte perto de suas costelas faz Jensen abrir os olhos instantaneamente, seu lado está dolorido, e um gemido de dor escapa de seus lábios antes que ele consiga para-lo.  
O mundo está nublado e confuso, mas Jensen tem certeza de que é real, e não mais um sonho. Ele gira os olhos e vê a silhueta de alguém ao lado de sua cama.   
Jensen junta os olhos tentando saber quem é, olhos azuis vivos é a primeira coisa que ele reconhece.  
— Ei, graças a Deus você está bem. Algo dói? Quer que eu chame a ...  
— Não ... uh ... quem é você? — Jensen questiona com a voz rouca. Jensen não pode saber se é um alfa ou um beta, pois o homem está usando bloqueadores de cheiro. Jensen porém tem certeza de que ele não é um ômega, pois ômegas não teriam coragem de enfrentar um alfa louco pelo cheiro de um ômega grávido como ele enfrentou. Além do mais o nariz de Jensen está mais sensível com a gravidez, Jensen saberia.  
— Misha, fui eu quem deu uma ajuda a você com aquele alfa louco do beco — Misha responde com um sorriso suave, mas Jensen percebe o modo como o rosto dele enruga ao falar do alfa do beco.  
Jensen bufa — Uma ajudinha? Você é meu herói — Jensen agradece gentilmente e estranha quando Misha começa a corar. Não, ele não é um alfa. Com certeza não.   
— Apenas quis ajudar. Além do mais você está esperando um bebê, não podia deixar você ser estuprado e espancado sem fazer nada. — Misha coça a nuca com um rubor rosado cobrindo as suas bochechas. Jensen sorri.  
— De verdade, muito obrigado. Foi burrice minha sair a noite estando grávido e inundando o ambiente com o meu cheiro. Tenho certeza de que aquele cara não teria parado até ... Bem ... — Jensen baixa o rosto e estica a sua mão onde brinca com o lençol branco e fino.  
— Não aconteceu. Você ... vocês estão bem — Misha sorri e leva a sua mão até a barriga de Jensen, ele para porém antes de chegar lá. Seus dentes apertando o lábio inferior com força, como se não soubesse se pode se atrever a tocar no ômega.  
— Tudo bem, você salvou nossas vidas, acho que tudo bem tocar na minha barriga enorme — Jensen diz com um bufo suave enquanto levanta a camisa, e Misha o encara com um sorriso pequeno.  
Ele estica a mão e toca na barriga de Jensen com tanto cuidado, quase como se estivesse pegando em uma peça incrivelmente fragil. Jensen observa o olhar de fascínio no rosto do homem, seus dedos acariciando a pele lisa de seu estômago tomando cuidado para não encostar no monitor fetal. Nesse momento seu bebê resolve mostrar a sua presença com um chute diretamente na mão de Misha que se afasta com os olhos grelados.  
— Uau. Isso é ... Uau — Misha repete e Jensen ri da reação do homem.   
— Eu sei. Ainda é surreal sempre que sinto ele chutar — Jensen sorri carinhosamente acariciando seu estômago com a mão não machucada.  
— É um menino? — Misha pergunta curioso.  
— Ainda não sei, prefiro que seja surpresa, não é como se fosse fazer qualquer diferença. Eu vou amar ele ou ela igual. — O ômega diz com suavidade e amor. Misha o observa com um sorriso, o modo como o ômega fala do seu filho como se fosse sua vida inteira ali o impressiona. Bem, realmente deve ser.  
— Onde está o pai? Ele deve estar muito orgulhoso agora — Misha limpa a garganta e o modo como o olhar de Jensen cai o mostra que aquele não é um bom assunto — Oh, me desculpe, eu não ...  
— Tudo bem, isso não é um problema — Óbvio que Jensen quer seu alfa, ele precisa dele agora quase como se precisasse de ar, mas seu bebê vem primeiro, seu bebê é com quem Jensen tem que se preocupar. — Como você soube quando ...  
— Eu trabalho no restaurante próximo ao ocorrido, estava saindo quando vi tudo. Por isso consegui parar aquele alfa sujo antes que fosse tarde. — Diz Misha quase com um rosnado irritado. Jensen balança a cabeça, gratidão perpétua a esse bom homem que o ajudou.  
— Mais uma vez obrigado. Ah, antes que me esqueça, me chamo Jensen — Jensen estica a sua mão e o outro homem a pega lhe dando um aperto suave. Um sorriso cortês nos lábios de Misha.  
— Belo nome. Combina perfeitamente com você — Misha fala sem nenhuma pontada de falsidade e agora é a vez de Jensen corar.  
— Obrigado ... eu acho.  
— Ah, não seja assim. Tem que ser cego para não ver o quanto você é bonito — Misha o agracia com mais um elogio causando um calor inesperado no rosto de Jensen. Ele está corando.   
Jensen ama receber elogios, mas sempre foi apenas os de Jared que importaram para ele. Jared sempre soube fazer com que Jensen se sentisse a criatura mais sublime da terra. Sempre o mostrou o quanto Jensen pode ser fragil, mas também incrivelmente forte.   
Sempre o fez se sentir especial.  
Droga, ele tem que parar de pensar em Jared antes que acabe em lágrimas. Aparentemente foi tarde demais, pois Jensen se encontra soluçando segundos depois. A força do seu choro o faz estremecer e Jensen aceita como bem vindo o abraço que Misha lhe dá assim que vê a angústia tomar conta do rosto de Jensen.  
Misha o balança e diz palavras reconfortantes, é bom. Não existe nada sexual ou sujo nisso, apenas alguém de bom coração que está ajudando um pobre ômega traumatizado e traído por seus hormônios loucos.  
Jensen quase esquece que praticamente acabou de conhecer Misha, parece que eles se conhecem a anos.  
Jensen gosta de se sentir cuidado e querido mais uma vez depois de meses sozinho.  
Nenhum dos dois percebe alguém parado na porta os encarando com uma postura rígida. Olhos castanho esverdeados brilhando com raiva e traição.  
(...)  
Horas antes ...  
Jared suspira e entra no quarto onde se senta na cama e esfrega o rosto com cansaço. A voz de Jensen parou de chamar por ele, mas o eco infinito ainda permanece quase o fazendo enlouquecer.  
— Jensen está esperando um bebê, um bebê seu, Jared.  
Jared ainda não acredita que seu ômega carrega seu filhote no seu ventre. Jared nunca achou que pudesse se sentir mais orgulhoso e feliz como está agora.  
A imagem de um Jensen gordinho de barriga redonda o faz sorrir entre lágrimas não derramadas. Seu ômega deve estar sublime, com seu estômago inchado com seu pequeno bebê. A imagem que surge na sua cabeça é a visão mais incrível que ele poderia imaginar.  
Mas então ele se lembra ... Jensen foi embora, algo fez com que Jensen tivesse medo e fugisse, levando consigo seu filho. O pânico mais uma vez o faz tremer sem ter certeza de que as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida estão bem.  
O pequeno bebê que ele ainda nem conhece já tomou seu coração por inteiro. Seu instinto alfa grita infinitas vezes:  
Companheiro ...  
Filhote ...  
Ômega ...  
Proteger ...  
Família ...  
Uma lágrima frustrada escapa de seu olho esquerdo e cai solitária no seu colo. Jared resmunga se repreendendo por ser fraco e enxuga o rosto com a manga de seu casaco.   
Sua família precisa dele, e ele não vai conseguir trazê-los de volta aqui choramingando como uma menina.  
Ele se levanta e para perto da cômoda. Em cima dela existe um porta retratos com uma moldura dourada, e no centro á uma foto dele e de Jensen abraçados e sorrindo. Eles pareciam tão felizes. O modo como Jared olha pra Jensen na foto, é como se seu mundo inteiro estivesse nos seus braços. Jensen está sorrindo, seus olhos enrugados do jeito adorável que Jared sempre amou. Seus lábios esticados mostrando pequenas covinhas suaves, não tão profundas quanto as de Jared.  
Isso foi antes de receberem as notícias que Jensen não podia engravidar. Eles ainda achavam que suas vidas seriam perfeitas pra sempre.  
E por mais que doa não saber onde seu ômega e seu filho estão agora, ele sabe que quando os encontrar, eles serão felizes como merecem.  
Eles merecem ser felizes.  
Jared promete a si mesmo que vai trazer sua pequena família de volta pra casa.   
Tudo poderia ser tão diferente. Jared poderia ter visto cada progresso da barriga de Jensen ficando maior, poderia mimar e cuidar de Jensen como nunca antes. Poderia levar café da manhã na cama quando Jensen acordasse, e ajuda-lo a sair do carro quando a sua barriga enorme o impossibilitar de sair sozinho.  
Poderia ajuda-lo no banho, sempre se lembrando de passar mais tempo com os dedos sobre o inchaço da barriga de seu ômega, e poderia cantar para seu bebê ainda não nascido todos os dias antes de dormir.  
As coisas poderiam ser muito diferentes, e Jared se odeia por ter perdido isso.  
Por que Jensen nunca disse a ele que um milagre havia acontecido e Jensen conseguiu engravidar? Por que Jensen foi embora e o deixou sem saber que seria pai?  
Por que ...  
— Jay ...  
— Hmm?  
— Você ... Você já imaginou como seria se pudéssemos ter um ... bebê?  
— Por que pergunta?  
— Eu só queria saber. Se você seria ... sabe ... mais feliz, se soubesse que vai ser pai?  
— Jen, eu ... acho que estamos bem sem um bebê. Bebês são caros, e barulhentos.  
Um gelo do tamanho do iceberg se infiltra nas entranhas de Jared sugando toda a cor do seu rosto.  
Não, não seria por causa disso ...  
Jared se lembra do quanto Jensen chorou aquela noite, como ele recuou de seus braços algumas vezes como se não quisesse ser tocado. Jared vê agora, Jensen não queria ser tocado por ele. Jared achava que era apenas mais uma das noites em que Jensen passava chorando por seu filho que nunca teria, mas ele na verdade chorava pelo filho que teria ... filho que Jared disse que não queria.  
Pânico começa a consumi-lo e Jared tem que segurar na cômoda para não cair. Raiva, ódio, frustração o faz ver vermelho, mas isso tudo não é direcionado a Jensen, é direcionado a ele mesmo.  
A mente de Jensen já estava fragil demais, ouvir que Jared não queria mais um bebê deve tê-lo quebrado. Jensen deve ter imaginado que Jared se cansou de tanto esperar por algo que não viria, e se resignou e até abraçou a idéia de nunca mais ter um filho.  
Oh não, isso está tão longe da verdade.   
Ter um filho com Jensen sempre foi um sonho para o alfa, desde que acasalaram anos atrás. Ele sempre sonhou em ser pai de um menino ou menina de olhos verdes e sardas. A notícia de que Jensen nunca engravidaria o devastou tanto quanto a Jensen, apenas seu temperamento forte como alfa o fez esconder a sua dor melhor do que Jensen pôde.  
Quando Jensen lhe perguntou aquelas coisas aquela noite Jared achou que afastar a idéia de ser pai, dizendo que não queria mais, fosse aliviar um pouco a mente perturbada do ômega que achava que Jared iria larga-lo por não poder lhe dar um filho. Por não poder procriar, que é algo que um ômega masculino nasceu para fazer.  
Jared só quis mostra-lo que engravidando ou não, Jensen ainda seria seu ômega amado, a pessoa de maior importância em sua vida.  
Jensen entendeu tudo errado ...  
Ele foi embora achando que Jared iria rejeitar o filho que esperava.   
Isso é tudo culpa de Jared.  
Jared está no meio de batidas duras em sua própria cabeça quando seu celular toca com o número ao qual ele tenta chamar a meses.   
Ele tem certeza de que seu coração parou por alguns milésimos de segundos antes de voltar a bater novamente. Sua boca fica seca e com as mãos trêmulas e ligeiras ele aperta o pequeno botão verde.  
Sua voz sai mais frenética do que ele esperava quando começa a falar.  
— JENSEN, meu amor onde você está? Onde ...  
— Senhor, Jared?   
Uma voz feminina e desconhecida fala do outro lado da linha, parece um tanto formal demais, e a mente de Jared já começa a lhe mostrar os piores cenários possíveis.  
— Onde está Jensen? Quem é você? Por que atendeu seu celular? — Jared joga varias perguntas de uma vez, sem se esquecer de usar a sua voz alfa que faz todos estremecerem.   
— Senhor, aqui é do hospital central de Wichita. — Apenas ouvir isso o faz fraco dos joelhos e ele não percebe até cair duramente no colchão — Um ômega de nome Jensen deu entrada ontem a noite com ferimentos leves pelo corpo. Ele quase foi vítima de um estupro.  
A mulher nem o prepara para falar isso, a visão de Jared começa a desfocar enquanto o pânico o destrói.   
— E-ele ... ele ...  
— Ele está bem, senhor. Seu filhote também. Não ouve danos relevantes em ambos.  
O suspiro pesado de alívio que ele solta quase o faz derrubar o celular. Lágrimas de felicidade surge nos seus olhos por saber finalmente que ambos estão bem. Mesmo que alguém tenha tentado machucar seu ômega, alguém a quem Jared adoraria caçar e torturar até que o desgraçado não tenha mais forças para falar.  
— Eu preciso vê-los. Preciso vê-los com meus próprios olhos. — Jared levanta com pressa em pernas instáveis e agarra a sua jaqueta e chaves do carro, ele não liga para roupas nem quanto tempo vai passar na estrada, ele só precisa chegar até Jensen e seu bebê agora.  
(...)  
A viagem de quase 9 horas foi um tormento de ansiedade para Jared. Seu coração batia com tanta velocidade que ele temia ter um ataque fulminante antes de abraçar seu lindo ômega e nunca mais soltar.  
Ele não percebe como aconteceu, mas ele se encontra correndo pelos corredores em direção ao quarto 87.   
Tudo o que ele consegue pensar é que vai depois de meses de angústia, finalmente abraçar seu ômega, e não só ele, seu pequeno milagre também. O milagre que cresce dentro de Jensen.  
Seu filho.  
Assim que ele vê a placa com o número do quarto de Jensen, ele corre até lá. A visão que ele encontra porém o faz parar.   
Deitado na cama está seu ômega chorando, sua barriga saliente completamente visível com um monitor fetal envolvido nela, e ao seu lado está um outro homem.  
Um homem que está tocando no seu ômega grávido. Um homem que está tocando no que é seu.

CAPÍTULO 6

Há meses Jensen não se sente tão bem, parece que largar tudo o que estava segurando nos braços de Misha tirou um peso insuportável de seus ombros.  
Foram meses com a mente turbulenta, a voz de Jared renegando o filho que nunca soube que existia sempre o fez passar noites mal dormidas e chorando agarrado ao travesseiro.  
Seu único consolo foi seu filho, apenas ele fez com que Jensen não desistisse.  
Jensen não queria se sentir tão fraco a esse ponto, mas sua pele não é feita de ferro, e ele não tem um coração de lata. Ele é um humano, e não só isso, ele é um ômega, e ômegas são emocionalmente mais abertos e até certo ponto frágeis demais quando estão com a mente em conflito.  
E conflito foi a única coisa que rolou na mente de Jensen nos últimos meses sem Jay.  
Jensen sabe que deveria se sentir sujo, um traidor maldito por estar buscando consolo em alguém a quem acabou de conhecer, e não ao seu alfa, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer?  
Misha por sua vez não pareceu se importar, e Jensen agradecia por isso, mas também se sentia horrível por estar usando Misha como uma muleta ao qual está se segurando enquanto desmorona em lágrimas.  
Jensen mantém os olhos fechados enquanto aprecia a mão de Misha acariciando seus cabelos suavemente. Seus dedos parecem tão gentis e cuidadosos, que quase o faz chorar mais forte.  
Isso o faz lembrar casa ...  
O faz lembrar Jared ...  
— Jensen.  
Uma voz embargada e um tanto dura, porém dolorosamente familiar o faz quase chutar Misha pra longe enquanto busca a fonte da origem da voz que ele tanto quis ouvir nos últimos meses.  
Não pode ser real ... Jared não viria ...  
— J-jay? ... — Jensen indaga com a voz trêmula e instável. Seus olhos verdes grelados com o dobro do tamanho. As lágrimas ainda caindo porém com menos força. Jensen ainda acha que aquilo não é real, e que ele finalmente enlouqueceu.  
Na porta parado, com a expressão cansada, olhos vermelhos e caídos, como se não tivesse tido um sono de qualidade por algum tempo. Sua pele está pálida e doentia, existem bolsas escuras por baixo de seus olhos, suas roupas estão amassadas, e Jensen estranha ao ver a camisa de Jared posta ao contrario por debaixo de sua jaqueta.  
Ele parece horrível, e Jensen não precisa pensar demais para saber que isso é sua culpa.   
Foi Jensen que pôs isso nos olhos de seu alfa.  
E isso apenas o faz se sentir pior.  
(...)  
Jared nunca se sentiu tão aliviado em toda a sua vida como se sente agora. Jensen está bem na sua frente, ele está bem. Ele parece mais gordinho, seu rosto está mais arredondado, e suas bochechas mesmo que estejam manchadas de lágrimas, estão rosadas de saúde.  
A barriga redonda do ômega é perfeitamente simétrica ao seu corpo, misturado com o brilho que irradia dele o deixa quase angelical.  
Como Jared teve tanta sorte?  
Mas então sua mente fascinada é trazida de volta ao mundo real e ele percebe o homem ao lado de seu ômega mais uma vez.  
Uma raiva cega o faz rosnar no fundo de sua garganta para o homem que se atreve a tocar no SEU ômega, e no SEU bebê.  
Mais uma vez seu instinto alfa se sobrepõe diante sua mente sã, e tudo o que ele pensa é:  
Ômega ...  
Proteger ...  
Bebê ...  
Meu ...  
Jared não percebe o que fez até estar agarrando o outro homem pela gola de sua camisa, e o arrastando para longe de seu ômega muito vulnerável e assustado que observa tudo de olhos arregalados.   
Jared o empurra com força na parede do outro lado do quarto, e fica satisfeito quando o maldito homem a sua frente perde o ar com o impacto. Ele começa a tossir e tentar se soltar, impressiona Jared a sua força, mas aparentemente não é o suficiente para se livrar das mãos pesadas do alfa Jared.  
Outro rosnado escapa dos lábios entreabertos de Jared tentando intimidar o homem, fazer com que ele perceba que o melhor é ficar quieto e aceitar docilmente seu castigo por ousar tocar no que é dele.  
Ninguém toca no seu Jensen, ninguém além do próprio Jared.  
Jared sempre foi incrivelmente protetor de Jensen, tanto ao ponto de quebrar a mão de um cara na rua apenas por encarar seu ômega demais. Jared não está fazendo nada demais, ele está apenas sendo um alfa. É instinto dos alfas protegerem seus ômegas, mesmo que Jensen sempre tenha achado tolice, e que ele poderia se proteger sozinho. Afinal a infância de Jensen o fez pensar assim. Mas Jared sabe melhor, ele jamais se afastaria.  
Jensen agora estando carregando seu filhote faz a proteção de Jared sob ele aumentar 200%. É quase cegante. Jared nunca se sentiu tão fora de seus sentidos para cuidar de sua família como agora.  
Então ele logicamente não ouve os pedidos para parar que o homem de rosto dolorido a sua frente o pede, muito pelo contrário, seus punhos vão quase que automaticamente para a mandíbula do desgraçado.  
Mas apenas uma coisa o tira de seu delírio.  
A voz chorosa de seu ômega gritando por ele.  
Jared é arrancado de sua névoa de fúria brutalmente quase o deixando tonto. O homem desaba até o chão, seu rosto está sangrando, mas ele ainda se segura a consciência. Ele não parece com raiva, na verdade existe uma compreensão nos olhos azuis do homem que faz Jared estranhar.  
— Jay, para por favor ... — Jensen chora e Jared finamente se deixa encarar o amor de sua vida. A visão que ele tem o faz se sentir um perfeito idiota sem qualquer controle sob si mesmo.  
Jensen está tentando se livrar de tudo que o prende a cama enquanto luta para se levantar. O rosto bonito e suave de seu ômega está enrugado de dor, e Jared perde qualquer cor no rosto quando vê os machucados pintando as feições delicadas de Jensen.  
Jared é mais uma vez guiado por seu impulso alfa quando vê Jensen tentar puxar o monitor fetal de sua barriga redonda. Jared rapidamente corre até ele e segura as mãos nervosas de Jensen. Em um movimento rápido Jared está segurando Jensen sobre o peito, beijando seus cabelos e murmurando palavras doces.  
— Tudo bem, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Shhh — Jared luta contra as próprias lágrimas quando sente o corpo de seu ômega estremecer em soluços. Suas mãos agarram as costas da jaqueta de Jared com força, quase como um salva vidas.  
Jared finalmente acha que pode respirar mais uma vez. Sua vida está completa mais uma vez, pois parte de sua alma está novamente nos seus braços.  
Ambos estão seguros. Ambos estão onde deveriam estar.  
Jared aperta Jensen tomando cuidado com a barriga dele. Ele precisa ter certeza de que isso é real, e não mais um sonho igual aos muitos que teve nos últimos meses.  
O doce perfume de Jensen, misturado com maçãs que não existia antes o mostra que é muito real, e isso quase o faz desabar de felicidade. Jared se segura porém, ele precisa ser a rocha de Jensen agora, Jensen precisa dele como nunca antes.  
— J-jay ... eu ... eu sinto muito — Jensen chora no seu peito, as palavras parecem tão quebradas e doloridas que quase faz Jared agarrar Jensen e o levar para algum lugar onde não exista nada no mundo que possa fazê-lo chorar mais uma vez.  
Mas então ele lembra ... grande parte disso tudo é culpa dele ... É culpa de Jared.  
— Shhh, Jen, você não tem culpa, a culpa foi minha. Eu ... eu não sabia sobre o nosso filho, eu só queria te proteger. — Jared diz com suavidade para seu ômega, mas com uma pontada de amargura para si mesmo — Eu pensei que dizer tudo aquilo pra você fosse aliviar a sua mente sobre uma responsabilidade que nunca foi o ponto alto do nosso relacionamento.   
Jared continua — Eu me acasalei com você por que te amei desde anos atrás quando te vi pela primeira vez naquela palestra sobre orientação sexual na escola — Jared sussurra com um sorriso amoroso, e se alegra ao receber um riso pequeno do ômega nos seus braços — Eu não acasalei com você pela sua capacidade de me dar filhos, Jen.   
Jensen funga e se afasta alguns centímetros de modo que possa encara Jared de frente. A visão do rosto de Jensen quebra o coração do alfa.  
— Eu deveria ter contado ... É que ...  
— Isso é passado, já passou, não tem como voltar atrás. O que importa agora é o presente, ok? O que importa é que eu tenho você e nosso bebê nos meus braços de novo — Jared o beija na testa e deita a sua própria testa na de Jensen com os olhos fechados, apenas apreciando seu ômega ali tão próximo. — Eu te amo, os dois.  
Jensen morde o lábio e acena a cabeça como resposta. Logo ele se envolve nos braços de Jared mais uma vez e suspira feliz.  
Jared quase esquece que o outro homem ainda está na sala até ele ouvir os passos dele para fora da sala, Jared solta um som satisfeito pela garganta, ele planeja cuidar dele depois, agora apenas Jensen importa.  
Jensen infelizmente resolve chamar o homem de volta.  
— Misha, onde vai? — Jen pergunta afastando o rosto cansado do peito de Jared.  
Misha? Que diabos de nome é esse?  
— Uh ... pra fora, vocês merecem um espaço, e minha esposa deve estar me esperando — Misha responde com um sorriso apenas direcionado para Jensen, Jared tenta não se incomodar demais com isso, no lugar disso ele apenas aperta seu ômega mais apertado.  
Espera ... ele disse esposa?  
— Oh, tudo bem. Mais uma vez obrigado por ter me salvado. Nunca vou agradecer o suficiente.  
As palavras de Jensen fazem Jared sentir uma culpa esmagadora por dentro. Foi Misha que salvou seu ômega de ser estuprado? Oh Deus.  
— Foi você que ... — Jared começa com o rosto vermelho de vergonha por ter agido como um animal por cima do homem que aparentemente salvou a sua família.   
— Não foi nada, fiz apenas o que achei certo. — Misha sorri apertado mas gentil, e acena com a cabeça para Jensen — Cuide bem deles, ambos precisam de você.  
Jared tenta esconder o constrangimento e acena com a cabeça. As próximas palavras que saem da sua boca não tem nada mais que gratidão.  
— Desculpa, e ... obrigado, cara, eu devo a minha vida a você — Jared aperta Jensen e sente quando o ômega relaxa nos seus braços. — Você não sabe o qual importante isso é pra mim.  
Misha sorri — Eu acho que sei. Ah, e não se preocupe, o alfa que pretendeu machucar Jensen está preso agora, e provavelmente ficará por algumas décadas. O desgraçado já era procurado por estuprar ômegas na rua. — Misha informa e Jared tenta não rosnar ao pensar em qualquer que seja o ser nojento que quis machucar Jen.  
— É uma pena, eu teria adorado vê-lo sangrar lentamente até ele ficar drenado — Jared diz friamente e se recompõe quando sente Jensen estremecer com a dureza da voz de seu ômega. Jared rapidamente começa a esfregar suas costas gentilmente.  
— Acredite, com tudo o que ele fez, isso é o mínimo que ele merece — Misha fala com ao olhos frios — Bom, tenho que ir. Foi um prazer conhecê-los.  
Jared acena e Jensen sorri agradecido.  
Assim que Misha sai da sala Jensen praticamente desmonta nos braços de Jared confiando nele para tomar conta dele e de seu filho. O sono e o cansaço o faz desligar do mundo nem 5 minutos depois.  
Jared estica a sua mão e toca na barriga de Jensen com ternura apenas para ser acariciado pelo chute suave de um pé muito pequeno. Orgulho e alegria infla o seu coração o deixando inchado de amor. Jared nunca se sentiu tão vivo quanto agora.  
— Durma bem meus amores, vou cuidar de vocês, eu prometo.

CAPÍTULO 7

3 meses depois ...  
Felícia corre pra dentro da casa e está pronta para atropelar Jensen quando Jared atravessa a frente da moça enérgica fazendo assim Felícia abraça-lo em vez disso e quase derruba-lo. Jensen sorri observando a amiga.  
— Cuidado, não queremos machucar a carga preciosa que Jen carrega, certo? — Jared sorri e Felícia solta uma risada alegre e um tanto envergonhada. Suas bochechas quase o mesmo tom que seus cabelos.  
— Sim, desculpa. Só estou animada para o natal — Felícia dá dois pulinhos de seu lugar perto de Jared. — O feijãozinho vai aparecer a qualquer momento agora, não seria incrível se ele nascesse hoje no dia de natal?  
— Sim, seria — Jensen diz sonhadoramente do sofá com uma mão acariciando a pele esticada de seu estômago — Mas ele está uma semana atrasado, e apesar de estar tendo todo o tempo contrações, não acho que ele venha hoje.  
Jared observa seu marido tocando o casulo que abrigou seu filho por nove meses, cujo metade disso foi desconhecido pra ele, e isso o faz pensar em como ele poderia ter perdido tudo isso por uma conversa confusa.  
Ele quase perdeu as duas metades de sua alma por uma confusão horrível. Ainda lhe causa falta de sono sempre que ele se lembra dos momentos atormentados pela falta do corpo quente do seu ômega ao seu lado, e do peso firme da cabeça de Jen em seu peito.  
Hoje ele não só tem o amor de sua vida de volta, como também tem seu pequeno milagre crescendo dentro de Jensen, milagre esse que logo estará nos seus braços. Jared se acha o homem mais feliz e orgulhoso do mundo.  
Suas vidas são finalmente felizes de novo, e é quase como um sonho ao qual ambos não querem acordar nunca.  
Com um sorriso nos lábios e preenchendo todo o rosto, Jared caminha até Jensen, se inclina sobre Jensen no sofá, coloca uma mão sobre a barriga do ômega, e junta seus lábios nos dele deixando Jensen confuso porém não menos receptivo ao carinho. Jared não conseguiu aguentar ou segurar o impulso que lhe deu de tocar em Jensen, e mostrar-lhe o quanto o ama. Mostrar a Jensen o quanto ele o faz feliz.  
Felícia observa os casal apaixonado com um sorriso amoroso, mas seu lado brincalhão não a deixa deixar de comentar.  
— Ei, vão para um quarto — Ela brinca e os dois se afastam sorrindo divertidos. A mão de Jared porém nunca se afasta da barriga de Jensen, seus dedos acariciando a carne macia quase que inconsciente.  
— Estraga prazeres — Bufa Jensen e se move até a ponta do sofá com um gemido, Jared pega a deixa e o ajuda a se levantar com uma mão na cintura e outra no cotovelo, o apoiando completamente com seu corpo.  
Jensen se tornou grande demais para fazer qualquer pequena coisa sozinho. Ele já não consegue amarrar os sapatos, ou sequer levantar da cama ou do sofá sozinho. Seus hábitos alimentares são loucos, mas Jared amou fazer parte da fase dos desejos de Jensen. Ele não ligava ter que se levantar de madrugada para buscar qualquer que fosse a comida aleatória que Jensen pedisse, pelo contrário, ele adorou ter a chance de estar presente nessa fase da gravidez.  
— Ugh, eu preciso ir ao banheiro de novo, seu filho continua usando minha bexiga como sofá — Jensen diz ofegante com uma carranca mal humorada quando está completamente de pé.   
— Ownn, não seja assim — Jared o beija na testa e está prestes a segui-lo até o banheiro quando Jensen lhe envia farpas pelo olhar. — Ok, eu espero aqui.  
A verdade era que Jared simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe, ele temia, por mais ridículo que fosse, que Jensen desaparecesse outra vez. Pode parecer idiota, mas a mente de Jared demorou a aceitar que tem novamente a sua família de volta, ele não acha que aguentaria perde-los mais uma vez.  
Jensen não se incomodou com um Jared altamente territorial, afinal Jared sempre foi assim, claro que as vezes Jen se sente um tanto sufocado com tanta atenção, mas ele sabe que não trocaria isso por nada.  
Durante meses ele desejou seu alfa quase como um membro, seu lado ômega clamava por Jared, como também a sua mente e o seu coração gritavam por ele, além do mais, Jensen deve admitir que ama o cuidado extra.  
Jared observa seu ômega caminhar pelo corredor, sempre pairando caso Jensen precise dele. Pela primeira vez Jared agradeceu morar em uma casa com apenas um andar, a idéia de Jensen escorregando nos degraus e se machucando faz seu cérebro estalar de medo.  
— Como ele está? — A voz de Felícia surge do fundo de sua mente o trazendo de volta da sua mente alfa extremamente protetora.  
— O que?  
— Sabe ... a adaptação de volta pra casa. Sei que foi duro no começo mas ...  
— Só precisávamos conversar. Diálogo era a única coisa que faltava entre nós dois. — Jared suspira enquanto se lembra de quando ele trouxe o ômega machucado e traumatizado pra casa. Ele parecia tão assustado e vulnerável que quase fez Jared o guardar em uma bolha e protege-lo pra sempre, não que ele não faça isso agora, menos com a parte da bolha. — Ele precisava se sentir seguro mais uma vez, acho que o olhar dele vai me assombrar pra sempre.  
Felícia suspira tristemente e se aproxima colocando sua mão pequena no bíceps dele.  
— Sabe que não foi sua culpa, certo? Foi apenas um mal entendido, você só queria protege-lo, é absolutamente compreensível, Jensen também aceitou isso porque ele te ama. Agora é a sua vez de se perdoar — Felícia o aconselha com um brilho nos olhos.  
— Mas ...  
— Nada mas, Jared. Jensen precisa que você segure as pontas, ele precisa de sua força mais do que nunca, caso contrário nos dois sabemos as consequências — Ele morde o lábio enquanto absorve cada palavra que sai da boca de Felícia. Seu coração ainda o diz que ele tem culpa, mesmo que seu lado racional tente mostra-lo que não é verdade. As vezes ele odeia não ter controle sobre si mesmo.  
— Tem razão, meu ômega e meu filho precisam de mim, preciso ser um alfa pra eles — Jared solta ar pela boca enquanto fala, ele esfrega as dobras invisíveis de sua camisa, e se endireita. Hora de deixar o passado pra trás.  
{...}  
— Au — Jensen enruga o rosto quando outra contração falsa o faz ofegar. Elas estão começando a ficar mais frequentes agora, e se o bebê não estivesse atrasado tantos dias e ele não tivesse tido tantas contrações dolorosas, ele diria que está em trabalho de parto.  
Ele quase salta quando Jared surge na sua frente com o semblante preocupado.  
— O que foi? Outra contração? — Indaga o alfa nervoso.  
— Sim, e é uma merda — Ele choraminga enquanto esfrega as costas doloridas e se deixa ser levado até o sofá. Assim que ele se senta ele solta um suspiro trêmulo, lágrimas querendo transbordar de seus olhos — Eu quero que isso acabe, eu só quero meu filho aqui.  
Jared suaviza o olhar e se senta do lado do ômega o trazendo até o peito e o acariciando com ternura.  
— Eu sei, amor, mas pense em como valerá a pena no fim. Não vai demorar até podermos tocar no nosso bebezinho — Ele sorri apenas com o pensamento. Ainda parece surreal que ele está prestes a ser pai. Que logo ele terá um pequeno bebê a quem vai depender dele por anos. Isso o deixa nervoso e incrivelmente ansioso — Logo teremos nosso pequeno Jared Junior.  
Jensen solta um som descrente e imperceptível pelos lábios.  
— Jared Junior? Sério? — Ele ri e Jared franze a testa o cutucando.  
— Ei, o que tem de errado com Jared Junior?  
— Sei lá, parece meio anos 50 — Jensen bufa divertido e ganha um beijo molhado na bochecha como castigo, Jensen ri e limpa a baba da bochecha   
— Vou tentar não me sentir ofendido por ser chamado de vovô — Jared finge um biquinho enquanto aperta Jensen perto de si, Jensen por sua vez o bate levemente no peito.  
— Não seu nome, idiota, a parte Junior — Jensen esclarece, seus olhos dobram de tamanho e ele se afasta alguns centímetros de Jared para encara-lo. — Não pensamos em um nome, Jay. Nosso filho ou filha logo estará aqui e não vamos ter como chama-lo além de bebê.  
Jared se bate mentalmente por ter esquecido algo tão trivial quando se vai ser pai. Durante toda a gravidez de Jensen eles sempre chamaram seu filho de “bebê” ou “feijãozinho” agraciado por Felícia. Como esqueceram algo tão importante?  
— Tem razão, podemos pensar em um nome agora antes que Felícia chegue pra ceia, o que acha? — Jared sugere e Jensen acena se deitando de volta em seu peito. Sua mão sobe até a sua barriga e Jared cobre a sua mão menor com a maior dele.  
— Porém nada de Jared Junior, acho que podemos ser mais originais — Jensen levanta o rosto e beija a carranca que Jared formou no rosto.  
— Ok, papai urso — Ele o beija rapidamente nos lábios — Bem ... se for menino, o que acha de Henry? — Jared pergunta e ri quando Jensen enruga o rosto quase como se esse nome fosse um insulto.  
— Você só pode estar brincando.  
— O que? É um bom nome — Jared junta os olhos inocentemente enquanto brinca com os dedos de Jensen sob a barriga redonda dele. — É forte, é um nome de poder, e ...  
— É o nome do seu bisavô.   
Jared ri e acena com a cabeça deixando esse argumento de lado.  
— Bem, eu me esqueci que você apenas adere a era moderna — Jared flexiona os dedos e Jensen dá um tapa em sua mão com um resmungo. Culpe os hormônios de gravidez mesmo agora praticamente no fim da gestação — Ok, desculpe, amorzinho.  
Jared o beija na testa tentando fazer seu marido desfazer a cara enrugada.  
— O que acha de Samuel? — Jared pergunta falando o próximo nome que veio a sua mente, Jensen pondera por alguns segundos totalmente concentrado.  
— Como na bíblia? — Pergunta Jensen.  
— Na verdade havia pensado em Samuel L. Jackson, mas pensar no nome como bíblico parece mais legal — Diz Jared e Jensen ri o batendo mais uma vez levemente no peito.  
— Eu gosto de Samuel, podemos chama-lo de Sam. Ou, ou, ou, podemos chama-lo de Sammy. Awnn, quero que nosso filho se chame Sammy, por favor, Jay — Jensen implora como uma criança quase pulando no sofá, de repente animado com esse nome. Jared sorri carinhosamente olhando o seu marido lindo e incrivelmente fofo. Jamais que ele negaria algo pra ele.  
— O que quiser amor — Jared concorda e se beijam por alguns segundos antes de se concentrarem para o nome de menina.  
— Eu também gosto de Deanna, parece fofo, o que acha? — Jensen pergunta brincando com os botões da camisa de Jared, mas com os olhos completamente mirados em Jared querendo saber a sua opinião.  
— Eu amo isso. Bem, acho que já temos como chamar nosso filho ou filha — Jared sorri e recebe um sorriso de Jensen também.  
{...}  
— Ganhei mais uma vez — Jensen comemora com um sorriso largo enquanto puxa todos os salgadinhos para si. Jensen, Jared e Felícia estavam jogando UNO sentados no meio da sala depois que comeram a ceia de natal, o momento não poderia ser mais perfeito — Não subestimem o cara grávido.  
— A cara, isso é sério? Acho que Jen está usando algum hack. Deve ser o feijãozinho lhe passando as respostas — Felícia acusa encarando Jared e ambos se encaram como se Jensen estivesse armando um complô contra eles.  
— Com certeza é isso. Não vale trapacear e usar nosso filho como cúmplice, Jen — Jared fala tentando segurar o riso. Jensen sorri para ambos e revira os olhos.  
— Claro, vocês dois são péssimos perdedores.  
— Acho que ele está com raiva por só ter ganho presentes apenas para o bebê nesse natal — Felícia pisca brincalhona e Jensen bufa.  
— Isso não é verdade, eu amei todas as diversificadas mamadeiras que eu ganhei de Jim Beaver, as roupinhas que ganhei da mãe de Jared e da minha mãe, o chacoalho esquisito de peixe que ganhei de Mackenzie e enfim ... — Jensen cruza os braços sob o peito com um biquinho — Vocês são idiotas.  
— O que? — Jared e Felícia se seguram para não rir e irritar Jensen. Eles sabiam que Jensen era infinitamente grato por tudo o que ganhou com tanto amor por familiares e amigos para seu bebê, receber tudo aquilo só o fez perceber que aquele sonho é mesmo real, então eles não falam demais sobre isso e apenas aproveitam cada segundo.  
— Ok, desculpa — Felícia se desculpa e ganha um olhar de Jensen. Ele está prestes a responder quando uma forte dor dez vezes pior do que as outras que sentiu o faz gemer e agarrar seu meio. Jared e Felícia rapidamente entram em alerta quando percebem o rosto de dor de Jensen e correm até ele.  
— Amor? É outra contração de Braxton Hicks? — Jared pergunta com o rosto enrugado em preocupação como sempre fica sempre que vê Jensen com dor. Ele começa a esfregar as costas de Jensen tentando conforta-lo de alguma forma e não se sentir tão inútil.  
— N-não ... esse foi mais forte, Jay — Jensen ofega e solta um sopro trêmulo quando sente a dor aliviar. Ele começa a se mover para se levantar com a ajuda de Jared e Felícia que está quase que paralisada no seu lugar. Ela já havia visto Jensen tendo contrações falsas na ultima semana, mas essa pareceu muito pior ao seu ver, e ela pela primeira vez não sabia como ajudar. Seu olhos grelam porém quando vê uma mancha escura na calça de moletom azul clara de Jensen.  
— Jen ... sua bolsa acabou de estourar — Ela avisa com a voz trêmula e Jared rapidamente olha para ver se é verdade. O alfa normalmente calmo entra totalmente em pânico enquanto pensa no que fazer em seguida.   
Sua mente começa a pensar em um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele ainda não arrumou a bolsa de Jensen, ainda não ligou pros seus pais, ele nem se quer sabe onde está a chave do seu carro. Ele vai ser um pai terrível.  
— JAY — Jensen se curva de dor e isso arranca Jared de seu torpor alto depreciativo. Felícia está do lado de Jensen dizendo um monte de bobagens pra acalma-lo, ela parece tão agoniada quanto ele.  
— Ei, vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou buscar as chaves do carro, vamos pro hospital agora, ok, apenas respire calmamente e ...  
— JARED, CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA E ME LEVA AGORA PRO HOSPITAL, SEU IDIOTA — Jensen grita totalmente dominado pela dor que irradia de suas costas. Ele sente como se todos os seus ossos estivessem se quebrando ao mesmo tempo. Ele não achou que fosse tão ruim.  
Jared acena rápido e como um flash ele corre até o quarto a procura das chaves do carro. O grito de dor de Jensen quase o faz voltar e agarrar seu ômega para lhe tirar a dor, mas ele sabe que isso não resolveria nada.  
Assim que ele encontra as chaves ele corre de volta a sala e ajuda Jensen a caminhar até o carro. As contrações estão ficando cada vez mais próximas portanto eles não tem tempo a perder.

Hora do parto.  
Jensen grita alto enquanto aperta a mão esquerda de Jared com uma força sobre humana. Jared tenta não ofegar com seus dedos quase sendo esmagados, mas a verdade é que ele não liga, Jensen está lhe dando um filho agora mesmo, Jared acha que alguns dedos quebrados são 100% aceitáveis.  
— Ele já está coroando, Jensen. Um grande empurrão agora, ok? — A médica incentiva e se Jared não estivesse a ponto de desmaiar, ele riria do rosto de Jensen para ela que diz “Empurrar é a única coisa que tenho feito na ultima maldita hora, não percebe sua vadia?”  
Jensen grita mais uma vez e por incrível que pareça o aperto da mão de Jensen na sua piorou. Ele tem certeza que sentiu um osso de sua mão quebrar. Ok, talvez ele esteja exagerando.  
— Meu Deus, isso dói — Jensen geme assim que a dor acaba apenas para voltar quase que imediatamente. Jared se abaixa para beijar a sua testa suada com amor, ao invés de receber um sorriso, e ganhou uma carranca ameaçadora e muito dolorosa.  
— Isso é SUA culpa. Deveria cortar as suas bolas quando você se atrevesse a se aproximar de mim. — Jensen grita para Jared enquanto geme e ofega de dor — Isso é sua culpa por não controlar seu malditos girinos.  
Jared engole em seco enquanto observa calado Jensen jogar ameaças para ele com puro e muito real ódio. Ele se pergunta pra onde se foi seu doce e gentil ômega, mas aí ele se lembra, ele está aqui, apenas está sofrendo uma dor alucinante enquanto abre seu corpo para trazer ao mundo seu filho ou filha. Jared acha que Jen pode ameaçar cortar suas bolas quantas vezes quiser.   
— Tudo bem, meu amor, eu tô aqui com você, ok? Não vou deixar você — Jared garante com um sorriso suave nos lábios enquanto segura a emoção que o ataca desde que trouxe Jensen para o hospital. Jensen por sua vez não consegue segurar e desaba em lágrimas.   
— Jay ... dói — Jensen geme alto com mais uma contração destruidora de ossos, mas ele já não parece querer fuzila-lo com os olhos. Jared simplesmente não suporta mais ficar apenas em pé como um dois de paus e se arrasta para a cama de Jensen se sentando atrás dele e colocando as costas de Jensen sobre seu peito. Jared enrola as mãos por entre a cintura de Jensen e toca a barriga tensa de Jen a esfregando e passando garantias ao seu ômega de que ele está ali.  
— Vamos lá, amor, você consegue. Logo teremos nosso pequeno Sammy ou nossa pequena Deanna nos braços, logo teremos nosso bebê aqui. Eu sei que consegue — Jared beija os cabelos suados de Jensen enquanto Jensen grita de dor mais uma vez.  
Dói no coração de Jared ver seu ômega com dor, e tudo o que ele queria era fazê-lo parar de sofrer, mas nesse caso a dor é necessária, e ela dará uma recompensa no fim que fará tudo valer a pena.  
— A cabeça está fora, querido, agora vem a parte fácil — Diz a médica com um sorriso amigável.  
Minutos de gritos e muita dor se passam, até um pequeno choro agudo preencher o quarto e seus corações. Lágrimas se formam nos olhos de ambos os novos papais enquanto observam a médica enrolar seu pequeno bebê num cobertor suave e leva-lo para o peito de Jensen.   
— Parabéns, vocês tem um menininho — Diz ela com um sorriso. Jared ri entre lágrimas enquanto leva as mãos trêmulas para o pequeno peito do seu bebezinho. Seu filho está mesmo ali. Jared acha que seu coração vai explodir. As lágrimas de adoração nos olhos de Jensen o informa que ele se sente do mesmo jeito.  
— Jay, temos um menino. É nosso filho — Jensen sussurra, sua voz rouca de tantos gritos, porém não menos linda nos ouvidos de Jared.  
— Sim, amor, nosso filho está aqui. Nossa família está completa — Jared também sussurra enquanto toca seu filho. Jared está por trás de Jensen, o que o faz abraçar Jensen e seu filho também, é assim que ele quer estar pra sempre, com a sua pequena família nos braços.  
— Ei, Sammy, bem vindo ao mundo — Jensen diz com a voz embargada e beija a testa do bebê que continua se contorcendo nos seus braços, seu pequeno punho agarra o dedo de Jared e Jared sorri com o coração inchado de amor quando seu bebê leva seu dedo até sua pequena boca.  
Minutos depois Jared corta o cordão umbilical, o que foi uma tarefa difícil, já que as suas mãos não paravam de tremer, o fazendo quase derrubar a tesoura algumas vezes.  
Sammy foi levado para ser limpo, e Jensen e Jared ficaram no quarto ansiosos para pegar seu bebê nos braços mais uma vez.  
— Não, Jay, eu estou suado e sujo — Jensen se afasta quando Jared avança para beija-lo nos lábios. O alfa sorri carinhosamente e toca no queixo de Jensen o levando mesmo assim para um beijo apaixonado.  
— Você nunca pareceu mais perfeito — Diz Jared com tanto amor quanto consegue por em palavras. Jensen cora e sorri, fazendo Jared beija-lo mais uma vez. — Eu te amo, você não sabe o quanto me fez feliz essa noite.  
— Eu também te amo, alfa — Jensen diz com tanto amor e verdade quanto Jared — Nosso filho realmente nasceu no natal, ele vai ter presentes duplos a partir de agora.  
Jared sorri — Sim, ele vai. Ele vai ser muito mimado pelas avós.  
— Pelo resto da família inteira — Jensen lembra e ambos sorriem para isso — Eu estou tão feliz, nunca pensei que fosse possível sentir tanta felicidade assim.  
Jared o abraça com o queixo na cabeça dele — A partir de agora seremos muito felizes. Nada de choro e dor, vamos ser felizes, por que temos um ao outro, e temos Sammy também. Nosso pequeno milagre.  
— Sim, nosso pequeno milagre — Jensen repete com um sorriso e deita a cabeça no peito do alfa, segundos depois ele está dormindo, exaustão o tomando por inteiro.  
Nenhum dos dois vê Felícia parada na porta tirando fotos de tudo com um sorriso, fotos que serão com certeza guardadas pra sempre.  
{...}  
Aquele foi um ano difícil pra nós, mas também foi o melhor ano de nossas vidas. Tudo mudou de formas loucas e incríveis para podermos encaixar Sammy nas nossas vidas. Teve a parte ruim, mas as partes boas pesaram mais na balança quase fazendo com que esquecêssemos o que sobrou.  
Hoje Sammy tem 3 anos, ele está crescendo rápido, ainda acho que ele será tão alto quanto você, Jay. Ele é incrível, tem toda a sua personalidade, e se não fossem os cabelos loiros, eu diria que ele é um clone seu. Ele é lindo como o papai Jay.  
Eu sei que ainda assusta um pouco, mas estamos nos dando bem como pais, é incrível, e é recompensador, nós literalmente somos responsáveis por uma vida que depende totalmente de nós. Demorei para assimilar isso, mas eu não mudaria nada.  
Espero que esteja preparado para mais um desafio, Jay, queria poder te dizer por palavras, mas acho que não deu muito certo da última vez, então vou te mandar essa carta, mesmo que eu esteja do seu lado quando você a ler.  
Estou grávido mais uma vez.  
Dessa vez fui totalmente direto, nada de enrolação, ou medo, apenas a verdade. Você deve estar pirando agora, e eu devo estar tentando acalmar você, mas quando você se acalmar, saiba que estamos juntos nessa. Nós dois. Dessa vez estaremos juntos do início ao fim.  
Vamos torcer para que dessa vez nossa Deanna venha.   
Eu te amo, alfa.  
Te amo, Jay.


End file.
